


It's a 'cube world

by viverl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, see author's note for specific warnings, side Junmyeon/Baekhyun as Friends With Benefits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-07-15 04:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viverl/pseuds/viverl
Summary: It's the zombie apocalypse meets the office but with more sex.Everyone prepared for a zombie apocalypse with brain eating monsters. Instead the incurable virus turns infected people into succubi and incubi.  No one would have thought the zombie apocalypse would mean no bloodshed but wild orgies. Junmyeon is a reluctant incubus who is always close to starvation because he hates „feeding“. Sehun is bound and determined to survive the zombie apocalypse -- and look hot doing it.





	It's a 'cube world

 

 ****More specific warnings here:  no explicit description of sex scenes but a lot of making out; angst, adults having consensual sex, alcohol drinking, explicit language, tw: sexual transmission of a made up disease, undead characters like zombies/vampire (succubus and incubus)

 

 

 **Prompt** : B25: Everyone prepared for a zombie apocalypse with brain eating monsters. Instead the incurable virus makes infected people into succubi and incubi.  No one would have thought the zombie apocalypse would mean no bloodshed but wild orgies. Junmyeon is a reluctant Incubus who is always close to starvation because he hates „feeding“. Sehun is bound and determined to survive the zombie apocalypse -- and look hot doing it.

 

 

 

 

> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> The word succubus is derived from Latin succub(āre) "to lie beneath" (sub- "under" + cubāre "to lie in bed"). The word incubus is derived from Latin incub(āre) (to lie upon).
> 
>  
> 
> Incubi were thought to be demons who had sexual relations with women.
> 
> Succubi, by contrast, were demons thought to have intercourse with men.
> 
>  
> 
> [...] Succubae and Incubi were the same demonic entity only to be described differently based on the sexes being conversed with.
> 
>  
> 
> [...] repeated sexual activity with an incubus or succubus may result in the deterioration of health, mental state, or even death.
> 
>  

(excerpts from wikipedia)

 

 

**part I**

 

“You look a little frail today, did you get no sleep again?” Junmyeon’s motherly coworker asked, her tone half joking, half worried.

 

Junmyeon smiled weakly, cursing at himself inside that he had waited too long again in between feedings. He would have to take at least a sip soon. Better even today, on a short break. How else would he be able to manage this damn presentation for the bosses later today?

 

“Yeah, you're right, I shouldn’t have watched all Star Wars films in one go again, took too long yesterday night,“ Junmyeon lied, smiling sweetly at her.

 

His coworker rolled her eyes at him with fondness.

“You massive geek. Others would go out partying, sucking up to the ‘cubes and here you are, binge-watching movies you've watched already thousands of times.“

She patted his shoulder and Junmyeon automatically drew in some of her energy just from the simple touch, even through his business shirt. He immediately stopped himself.

 

His colleague stumbled slightly, leaning heavily against his shoulder.

 

“Oh my, I got dizzy there for a second here. Think I need to drink a cup of coffee. Or perhaps I had one cup too many?“ She smiled, confused and left Junmyeon alone.

 

A very guilty Junmyeon.

 

He wandered back to his cubicle and repowered his work computer. He immediately checked the internal messenger, shooting his colleague and best friend a message.

 

SOS!

 

Junmyeon waited nervously for the three typing dots to appear.

But his friend didn't disappoint.

 

Our booth in 5 min?

 

Came his reply. Junmyeon replied immediately.

 

Yes please

 

Junmyeon started worrying his lip between his teeth, checking the clock every 20 seconds. Finally it was time to meet up.

 

Junmyeon was early, standing at the corner of the floor, whipping on his toes, waiting. Baekhyun arrived with a flourish, somehow rising the noise level immediately without even saying a word.

Junmyeon smiled at him, relieved to see him. His hip had started aching on the way. Another warning signal.

 

“Thank you. I owe-”

 

“Don't worry about it, you know I'm always game!“ Baekhyun smiled, winking. Baekhyun stepped close but kept a professional distance. They were at work after all. Junmyeon couldn't wait.

Baekhyun pulled a strand of his hair behind his ear, raising an eyebrow at Junmyeon.

 

Baekhyun was so good at flirting, Junmyeon notices not for the first time, with a pang of jealousy. He would be a top ‘cube, rising ranks immediately. But he wasn't, Baekhyun was healthy and Junmyeon was glad for his friend. He wouldn't wish this fate on anyone, especially not his best friend - with benefits.

 

“OK, let's move into our little love shack,“ Baekhyun joked.

 

Junmyeon grimaced, “Bah! It's a restroom booth and we aren't doing anything fancy. Don't make it weird.“

 

“Oh, you mean even weirder?“ Baekhyun easily replied.

 

“Yes…“ Junmyeon agreed quietly.

 

They entered the deserted restroom one after the other, leaving a minute in between although no one ever went here. Just to be safe.

 

Baekhyun waited inside the washroom for the disabled. He had already loosened his collar, revealing his prominent clavicle, toned chest and cute belly button.  

 

Junmyeon entered the booth, locking the door behind him. He turned around, his eyes widened at the sight. Junmyeon had to swallow hard, he felt himself starting to salivate.

 

Junmyeon rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt carefully. To maximize skin exposure.

 

Preparation done, Junmyeon stood before Baekhyun awkwardly, turning his foot from heel to toe and back again. He glanced at the tiles around them.

 

Baekhyun laughed at the sight and pulled Junmyeon closer until their noses bumped against each other.

 

“You're terrible, you know that, do you?“ Baekhyun asked playfully.

 

“Sorry…“ Junmyeon's cheeks flushed. He knew, he was the worst.

 

“Don't apologize, Sweet Cheeks. What would you even do without me?“ Baekhyun bumped his nose again.

 

“Starve to death,“ Junmyeon's answer rang too true.

 

Baekhyun took Junmyeon's chin in his hand, leveling their gazes.

 

Junmyeon was only slightly smaller than Baekhyun, but a lot slighter. Junmyeon had to look up only an inch.

 

His eyes met his friend's.

 

Junmyeon swallowed again.

 

Baekhyun let his hand slide over Junmyeon's bare forearm before he led the other's hand under his shirt.

 

Skin touched skin.

 

Junmyeon was breathless for a moment. He shivered. Baekhyun’s radiant life force started to transfer to him slowly. He felt his body grow less weary and tired, his knees stopped hurting and the ache in his hip decreased to a milder burn.

Junmyeon sighed deeply, his adam’s apple bobbed up and down. His eyes closed.

When he opened them again his pupils were dilated and shining with tiniest specks of what the public called ‘cube glitter. Baekhyun met his gaze and shivered at the sight.

 

“You feel so good, darling. I wanna eat you up,“ a voice - it was Junmyeon’s voice but other - said. The voice was noticeable deeper and drawled sexyly, something that the normal Junmyeon couldn't even attempt to without coughing.

 

Baekhyun whined at the incubus’ thrall, his body reacting immediately, making him pliant in Junmyeon’s tight grip.

 

Junmyeon let his fingers glide over Baekhyun hairless chest, slim but soft belly and up to his defined shoulders, caressing with just the right amount of nail pressure.

 

Baekhyun’s head fell back against the booth’s thin plastic wall, making a hollow sound. He moaned.

 

Junmyeon sighed again, holding Baekhyun up, whose feet were already giving up from under him. Junmyeon was holding Baekhyun up now, Junmyeon’s body and presence strong from his current feeding.

 

Junmyeon glided his tongue over his own lips, letting Baekhyun watch. Baekhyun’s breath hitched.

 

Junmyeon's glittering eyes kept Baekhyun still. Junmyeon, bent his knees and lowered his head. He let the tip of his long tongue dance over the soft skin on Baekhyun’s belly. He licked up slowly to the right nipple, sucking on the skin delicately.

 

Baekhyun shivered under his attention, a small moan escaping.

 

“More?“ Junmyeon forced himself to ask. Forced the wildness inside of him into compliance.

 

“Yeeeees, this feels so good,“ Baekhyun answered. His breathing was ragged.

 

Junmyeon kissed his way to the other nipple, repeating his doing. He took all the energy he could, feeding to his full delight.

 

He already felt fitter than in weeks, Baekhyun’s energy coursing through his veins, filling him with life.

 

Baekhyun started shivering again, his upper body flushed pink. His eyes were crossed over and Junmyeon knew he had to disengage now.

 

But it felt so good.

 

He rubbed his cheek against Baekhyun’s chest, purring in content.

 

Then he abruptly stepped away, only holding up his arms around Baekhyun without touching him, to steady his friend and keep him from stumbling.

 

Baekhyun mewled like a kitten, sad to lose the precious contact, “Nooo, don't go…“ he whined.

 

Junmyeon smiled shyly. He started rolling down his sleeves. His eyes were back to human form, the dark brown color and pupils normal sized.

 

“You know I have to. We have to go back soon.“ He checked his phone for the time. Thirty minutes until his meeting. He took out a chocolate bar from his pocket, opened it and handed it over to Baekhyun, who was still leaning closed eyes against the wall, riding his ‘cube high.

 

“Here, eat up, I have to leave,“ Junmyeon poking him with the chocolate bar.

 

Baekhyun grumblingly took the chocolate, slowly closing his shirt.

“Fine. You're right. Hope I was a good snack for you?“

 

“You're always the best, like cotton candy,“ Junmyeon told him, smiling and looking up at his friend through his bangs.

 

“You're middle parted hair makes you look even more innocent,“ Baekhyun laughed, he snipped his finger at a lock in his reach.

 

Junmyeon grinned. Innocence. That was his aim after all. The last thing he wanted was for someone in the company to discover his ‘cube status. Company laws protected employees from discrimination on paper but in reality there were enormous prejudices against succubus and incubus, especially in the workforce.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**part II**

 

“And then my boss - cursed be her name, turned around to me and asked ME why I had prepared the slides like that. I mean, it was her idea in the first place! My first draft was completely different and in line with what management wanted. I can’t even with her! Can you believe the nerve? Oh, yes, Barkeeper, please one more for my friend and me,” Junmyeon tried to smile politely at the barkeeper but he was already too intoxicated to keep his gaze steady.

 

He didn’t even notice that Chanyeol had them be served water instead of spirits. Junmyeon chugged the content of his glass down without a thought, too enraged at his failed meeting with the bosses.

 

Chanyeol patted Junmyeon on the back, the friendly gesture rattling the smaller man to the bone. Chanyeol wasn’t that sober either and didn't have full control of his strength.

 

Junmyeon steadied himself on the counter.

 

“Did you at least feed since last week? You’re not that steady on your feet.” Chanyeol had noticed Junmyeon’s weakness.

 

Junmyeon grumbled something at the wooden counter, not meeting his friend’s eyes.

 

“Does that mean you didn’t? You’re endangering yourself, ‘Myeon.”

 

“I know,” Junmyeon whined. “But I just can’t do it.”

 

“Damn, just take someone to bed and fuck them already, it’s not that complicated, Junmyeon,” Chanyeol told him, rolling his eyes in exasperation.

 

“Don’t come at me like that, ‘Yeol! It’s not like your an Inc’, you’re a damn Succ’! God, I wish I were a Succ‘ as well!” Junmyeon folded his arms on the counter and rested his face in his arms.

 

Chanyeol rolled his eyes at his friend. “You know, if I could help you, I would.” He patted the other’s shoulder again, this time more careful of his friend’s delicate physique, using less force.

 

“It just sucks to be an Incubus when you’re gay and love to sit on dicks.” Junmyeon batted his eyes theatrically.

 

Chanyeol laughed out loud, hitting himself on his knees until he lost his balance and almost fell down his bar stool.

 

Junmyeon hid a smile. He turned his face away from Chanyeol and noticed a tall and handsome stranger at the bar some feet away. The man looked young-ish, with a haughty attitude. He was fiddling with his empty glass, glancing at Junmyeon with interest. Junmyeon sat up slowly, gazing away but too curious to not look at the stranger again. He was still watching him.

 

Junmyeon blushed, grabbing his empty glass to hang onto. When he glanced up again, the other was gone from the seat across the bar.

 

Junmyeon felt a stab of disappointment. The stranger had been very handsome with the most interesting face. In reaction, he searched for his reflection to check up on himself. His hair was styled up, revealing his pretty forehead and his skin looked healthy. He had even put on a tiny amount of Baekhyun’s eyeliner. There was no reason to flee from his sight. Or was there? Junmyeon sighed.

 

One moment later he felt warmth next to his left shoulder. Junmyeon half turned only to meet the curious eyes of the handsome stranger again.

 

Junmyeon smiled shyly at the man who was crowding into his personal space.

 

The other smirked back, focussing on the barkeeper now instead of Junmyeon.

 

Junmyeon took the moment to muster the stranger from close up. Very tall, slim figure, bleached blonde hair, styled on point according to the latest fashion. Long face with a slightly too short nose which accentuated his seemingly permanent pouty expression. His eyes switched in between a bored expression and mischief sparkling when he met Junmyeon’s eyes.

 

“Can I please have a Sweet Home Alabama Slammer?” The man ordered, then turned to Junmyeon, “Would you like a drink as well?”

 

Junmyeon felt himself flush again. He had never heard of that drink and immediately felt out of place.

 

“Thank you, I’ll take a water if you don’t mind. I shouldn’t drink any more alcohol.”

 

The stranger shrugged his shoulders, “A glass of water for the cute one here, please.“ Junmyeon's eyes widened at the description, trying to keep himself unsuccessfully from grinning.

 

“Look at that, you're even prettier when you smile like that,” the stranger kept flirting with Junmyeon.

 

“You should take him home with you, he has a pretty body matching that pretty face as well,” Chanyeol added himself to the talk in the most inappropriate way. He wasn't very smooth and Junmyeon hit his friend in the chest, striking without looking at him. His smile wavered at the intrusion, afraid that Chanyeol would scare away the handsome stranger.

 

But the other man surprised Junmyeon once more. “That is my intended goal,“ he smirked shortly at Chanyeol only to glance back at Junmyeon.

 

“Sehun. And you are?“

 

“Junmyeon,” he stuttered. Wow he couldn't even say his own name without embarrassing himself.

 

“You're cute, Junmyeon. Will you come home with me tonight?“ Sehun didn't miss a beat.

 

Junmyeon stared at Sehun, speechless.

 

“Yes, yes he will. Just,“ Chanyeol pushed Junmyeon from his barstool, shoving him into Sehun's lap. ”Take him with you before he starts overthinking.“ Chanyeol laughed at his friend.

 

Sehun caught Junmyeon by the shoulders, steadying the other.

 

Junmyeon felt his ears burn with heat at his friend's shameless behavior but also at Sehun's nonchalance.

 

“Can you make the drinks to go, please?“ Junmyeon heard Sehun ask the barkeeper.

 

Junmyeon felt as if caught in a surreal dream. A hot guy hitting on him, his friend selling him out without a second thought and he himself passively going with the flow. Some mighty incubus he was.

 

Fifteen minutes later Junmyeon found himself leaving in a taxi with Sehun, a heavy arm draped over his shoulders, guiding him towards Sehun's flat.

 

Junmyeon's water was already empty and the cup discarded. Sehun juggled his bubble tea cocktail around, taking a sip here and there.

 

They hadn't talked much since leaving Chanyeol behind. Both kept glancing at each other under hooded eyes, Junmyeon glancing away when caught by Sehun while Sehun kept on smirking at him.

 

Junmyeon had waited for the perfect moment to confess his ‘cube status but it hadn't come yet. He was determined to lay his cards on the table before entering the other's flat or before any intimacies started. He was worrying his lower lip between his teeth, trying to spice himself up to the confession that would probably lead to an abrupt stop of this exciting encounter.

 

He was sad already about it but he just couldn't bed and feed from someone while leaving them in the dark.

 

In front of the main door of Sehun's flat Junmyeon stopped abruptly, his demeanor severe.

 

“Sehun, I have to tell you something before I go up with you.“ Junmyeon gazed wide eyed up at the handsome man by his side.

 

Sehun cocked his head to the side, mustering him.

 

“I am a-”

“You're a ‘cube, I know,“ Sehun answered cooly.

 

Junmyeon stuttered to a halt.

“Oh?“ he replied intelligently.

 

Sehun tried to stop his laugh.

“Yes, I have an eye for that. You're so cute.“ Sehun leaned in and kissed Junmyeon softly on the lips.

 

Junmyeon was flooded with Sehun's bright life force flowing over to him. He moaned, leaning into Sehun and into the kiss, hungry for more.

 

Weakened, Sehun steadied himself on Junmyeon's shoulder, breaking the kiss. He pushed one stray strand of Junmyeon’s gelled hair back behind the other’s ear, caressing Junmyeon’s cheek.

 

Junmyeon swooned. He silenced the nagging voice in the back of his mind that told him that Sehun had chosen him because of his ‘cube status and not in spite of it.

 

Inside, Sehun didn't lose an ounce of his determination. He led Junmyeon inside, showed him where to put his shoes and offered him another water.

Junmyeon glanced around curiously, while drinking his water.

He was a little overwhelmed with the speed of things, however not unhappy.

 

Just his usual anxiousness which had always been part of him but was triggered to a high degree since he had found himself undead one morning.

 

Sehun's hands at his hips, grabbing him from behind, pulled him out of his bad memories.

 

“What are you thinking about? You look so forlorn.“ Sehun leaned his head against Junmyeon's, enfolding him in his long arms. Junmyeon fit perfectly into the frame of Sehun's broad chest.

 

“Nothing,” Junmyeon lied. He should feel weirded out at the intimacy. Sehun was a virtual stranger who might be a ‘cube addict but Junmyeon was so touch starved and hungry that he didn't care. He received a low but constant stream of energy from Sehun's touchiness. Junmyeon already felt his tiredness leave his body as if he had taken a long good sleep.

 

Sehun stopped trying to make smalltalk and nuzzled his face into Junmyeon's neck, trailing his fingers over Junmyeon's upper body.

 

Junmyeon let himself melt into the tall chest behind himself, enjoying the warmth and caresses.

  
  
  


Junmyeon lay in Sehun's big bed, chest rising up and down in a fast rhythm. The ceiling had a stylish pattern, perfectly fitting to the wallpapers, the bed cloth, and color coordinated with every single furniture. It felt like staying in a high-end furniture catalogue. He didn't quite feel that vibe but it was Sehun who had to live inside this artificial surrounding, not him.

 

Junmyeon felt Sehun steer next to him, his breathing slow. Sehun was riding his high from the incubus’s pheromones and would be out for several more minutes.

 

Junmyeon had made sure that he hadn't taken too much energy from Sehun, reassured when Sehun was alright. Junmyeon still didn't really have the hang of this although he had been undead for over a year now.

 

Junmyeon rose with a grunt, careful of his tender backside. He found the bathroom quickly (stylishly furniture to the T) and cleaned himself up. He took back a wet cloth and took care of Sehun too, discarding the condome for him.

 

Of course Sehun had the high end brand that advertised to keep 99.9 % safe from ‘cube transmission. Definitely someone with more contact to incubus and succubus than the average person.

 

Junmyeon didn't know what to think of this. He himself was energized and happy and decided to keep the worry away for now. Enjoy life for once.

 

Junmyeon laid down beside Sehun, cuddling into the other's naked chest. He rested his head onto a broad chest and sighed. Sehun smelled warm and a nice mixture of sweat and some cologne.

 

They rested for a short while, Junmyeon almost falling asleep when Sehun groaned, awaking from his high. He grumbled some nonsense that Junmyeon ignored. Junmyeon petted the other's arm to calm him down but Sehun pushed the arm away.

 

Sehun rose, toppling Junmyeon off his chest. Junmyeon whined, shaken awake.

 

“What…? You're still here?“ Sehun asked, his eyes squinting at the other.

 

Junmyeon stilled, his eyes widened. “Yes?“

 

“I don't do cuddling,” Sehun told him flatly. Junmyeon heard the implied “with the likes of you“ as if Sehun had spoken it out loud.

 

Junmyeon flinched, rolling away and standing up in a fluid motion. This hit all the wrong buttons.

He quickly gathered his clothes and went for the door. He glanced back once to Sehun but the other had already turned away and snored lowly.

 

Humiliated, Junmyeon dressed and left as fast as he could.

  
  


* * *

 

Dear reader! Thank you so much for taking the time to read until the end! If you liked this, please let me know with kudos/comments.

I have another 6k draft of this story, so if there is interest, I could continue after reveals. Should I?


End file.
